


i don't mind the mornings (as long as they're with you)

by vogelwrites



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Asexual Character, Dry Humping, M/M, Sleepy Sex, Tenderness, slight praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24475438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogelwrites/pseuds/vogelwrites
Summary: Zolf wasn’t sure what woke him. The room was dark and quiet, nothing out of the ordinary that would interrupt his sleep, and he was a heavy sleeper anyways. He laid in bed for a moment, listening to Wilde’s soft breaths next to him. Wilde’s arm was draped across his collar bone, the man’s body close to his and-Oh.
Relationships: Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 13
Kudos: 105





	i don't mind the mornings (as long as they're with you)

**Author's Note:**

> setting/timeline ambiguous. there's lots of things that shouldn't work in this but they do because i'm the author and i said so. thank you for your understanding.
> 
> thank you to el for the title!!
> 
> and thank you to the wilde ride, as always, for the never-ending encouragement and feedback.

Zolf wasn’t sure what woke him. The room was dark and quiet, nothing out of the ordinary that would interrupt his sleep, and he was a heavy sleeper anyways. He laid in bed for a moment, listening to Wilde’s soft breaths next to him. Wilde’s arm was draped across his collar bone, the man’s body close to his and-

Oh. A very obvious _something_ pressed insistently against his lower thigh. Zolf’s breath stuttered, and Wilde, always a light sleeper, groaned and blinked awake. The dwarf wasn’t able to move very well, what with Wilde wrapped around him the way he was, and he knew the man would figure out what had happened swiftly.

“Zolf? You alright? What’s-” a slight intake of breath. He knew. “Ah. Yes.”

“Just, uh, woke me up, is all. No big deal,” Zolf spoke. He was keeping his body as still as possible, unsure of what to do next. Wilde stayed curled against him, pondering the situation.

After a minute, Wilde started to untangle himself from Zolf. “I… will go take care of this in the other room.”

As soon as the words left Wilde’s mouth, Zolf knew that was the _opposite_ of what he wanted. “Wait,” he called, “didn’t say y’had to leave.” Wilde gave him a quizzical glance, but halted his progress in leaving the bed. “You can… uh… if you want,” Zolf murmured, gesturing to where Wilde had been laying previously. Wilde returned to his original spot, arm over Zolf’s collar bone paired with Wilde’s hand gripping his shoulder. Zolf slid an arm under Wilde and splayed his hand out across the Man’s back, ensuring he wasn’t going anywhere. When Wilde’s left leg slipped over Zolf’s thigh and his cock pressed adamantly into it, Zolf felt him gasp.

Wilde’s first thrusts against his leg were shallow, soft, exploratory. He threw his face into Zolf’s neck and groaned, breath making Zolf shiver underneath him. His grip on the dwarf tightened as he growled out a “fuck, _Zolf_ ,” rolling his hips against Zolf’s thigh. Wilde was being careful, thrusts languid and slow and not getting him anywhere. 

Zolf huffed out a short chuckle and used the hand on Wilde’s back to pull him closer. “You can do better than that,” he reprimanded. Wilde whined into his neck and the hand on Zolf’s shoulder tightened impossibly, Wilde’s blunt nails digging at the skin. He began thrusting in earnest, using Zolf’s neck to mumble his moans and whimpers as his cock dragged deliciously against Zolf’s thigh.

Zolf knew when Wilde was close, his noises increasing in volume and his thrusts losing their rhythm. He ran his hand up and down Wilde’s back best he could (it was still pinned under Wilde, after all) and turned his head until Wilde’s hair tickled his nose. 

He mumbled, “are you gonna come for me?” A whine in response. “I know you can do it. You’ve done so _well_ so far, I want you to come against my leg, you’ve earned it. Come for me, _Oscar_.”

Wilde moaned desperately into Zolf’s neck and gave a few haphazard thrusts before stilling against him. Zolf placed a chaste kiss to the top of Wilde’s head and Wilde returned the favor on his neck.

“You want me to-?” Wilde started, but Zolf shook his head.

“Not tonight, I don’t think.”

Wilde nodded, smiling softly, and pushed himself up and off the bed. At Zolf’s dissatisfied noise, Wilde chuckled, "just getting new pajamas. I’ll be right back, I promise.” And he was. He climbed effortlessly back into bed and curled up against the dwarf like it was where he was meant to be.

With a sated lover and more hours left in the night, Zolf fell asleep easier than he had in weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments make me impossibly happy!
> 
> thank you for reading <3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [i don't mind the mornings (as long as they're with you) [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24604957) by [KD reads (KDHeart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads)




End file.
